Time Loop Love Story
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: "That day… if I told you what I really felt, would this painful and guilty feeling exist?" The Naruto in front of her didn't answer, he just smiled sadly. Sakura continued, "It's no use… Even if I relived this day a hundred, a thousand times, even if I go back to those happy times, I won't be able to truly smile. Because, Naruto… Naruto, you-you won't be coming b-back to me."


**Title: Time Loop Love Story**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Just a warning, this fic is confusing. :D_ PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH THE REPEAT OF PARAGRAPHS. HOPEFULLY, IN THE END, IT"LL BE WORTH IT. (actually, I'm just too lazy to write anything else.)_

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Time Loop Love Story**

**O_O_O**

…

…

'_That day… if I told you what I really felt, would this painful and guilty feeling exist?'_

…

…

"Sakura! Wake-up!"

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of her mother calling her name. Funny how the ringing of her alarm clock was being drowned by the loud voice of her beloved mother, she blinked a few times trying to focus and getting her bearing _'its morning…July 5, 2011'_ She deduced while stretching languidly like a cat on her queen sized bed. 'Five more minutes', she thought as she laid her head down again.

"If you don't wake up and start getting ready, you'll be late!" _'Darn… stop shouting.'_

Sakura lifted her head from her soft pillows and rolled her eyes, '_it's still early damn it.'_ Groaning as she stretched some more, Sakura stood up from the very tempting bed to start her day. As if on autopilot, she lazily made her way to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed from her pajamas to her school's uniform.

After changing and making herself presentable, Sakura finally looked at the clock. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. _'How come it's that late already? Damn, must have slept for more than five minutes.'_ Taking her backpack and immediately scampering to make her way to the door, Sakura trudged her way down to the kitchen noisily. She grabbed a toast and kissed her mother on her cheeks.

Her mother was suppressing her chuckles as her daughter ate her breakfast at a hurried pace. She followed the tornado (aka her daughter) towards the door to bid her a goodbye. "Naruto was waiting for you outside so that you both could come to school together, by the way."

Sakura rounded on her mother, _'waiting? He should have left earlier and not wait for me.'_ Of all the days he decided to wait for her, why must it be the rare day that she slept in? Sakura was beyond frustrated. She wanted to bang her head to the wall.

As if reading her daughter's mind, Haruno Mebuki finally released a few chuckles "I already told him to go on ahead. But you know how that boy could be so stubborn when he sets his mind to something." The older Haruno shrugged and then frowned when her daughter stared at her blankly while in the middle of putting her right shoe in. Tsking at her daughter's unresponsiveness, Mebuki shoved her a little, "Now what are you doing making a young man wait? You made the both of you late as it is. Go on, shoo."

Sakura grumbled "We still have thirty minutes left." at her mother and opened the door. Her mother, she noticed, followed her all the way to the gate but she thought nothing of it. Opening the gate, Sakura saw Naruto leaning on the opposite wall, "Naruto! I'm so sorry!" She crossed the way jogging a bit. When she was finally in front of him, a yawn escaped her lips.

"Sakura-chan, you could at least cover that yawn." Naruto snickered at Sakura. Playfully punching his shoulders, Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Very mature, good morning to you too" Naruto said.

Sakura playfully scowled and fell in their easy banter, "Meh, you're one to talk, as if you know anything about maturity… and good morning." Sakura cheekily smiled. Naruto was about to retort but Sakura's mom interrupted him.

"Thank you again, Naruto-kun." The older woman smiled but there's a mischievous glint on her eyes. "By the way, are you two dating yet?" She smirked at the reaction of the two teenagers. _'Oh, how fun it is to mess with these two'_ Mebuki thought sadistically.

"Eh?" They both said simultaneously. Sakura's eyes were so wide and her mouth fell open it was comical. Naruto's ears and face were so red; Mebuki began to worry for the boy's circulation.

"M-Mom! Stop it!" Sakura said, her face burning. Naruto was shuffling his feet.

Mebuki chuckled at the two. She faked a sob while wiping imaginary tears with her handkerchief, "My daughter… is all grown up. Oh, I remember the days she clings to me. And now, look at her, already mature." The older woman sighed, "Why do they grow up so fast?"

Sakura grumbled at her mother's teasing. That old woman was frustrating sometimes. Snatching Naruto's arm, she began to drag him towards their school all the while hearing her mother's laughter. "We're going to be late. See you later!" She shouted. When they were far enough from her mother's watchful eyes, Sakura released Naruto's arm. But instead of releasing it completely, Naruto reached out and held her hands. Startled, Sakura looked up and saw Naruto's wide grin.

Squeezing her hands a little, Naruto's eyes twinkled with mischief. Without giving Sakura any signal, Naruto made a mad dash towards the school, laughing and still holding hands. When they finally reached the gates (and still has a lot of time to spare) a panting Sakura cast a glare at the still grinning Naruto, "You're mean." She decided.

"Oh yes I am, But look, we made it in time Sakura-chan." Naruto snickered.

…

…

"Haruno-san" a teacher called out as she walked towards her classroom to get her things. Ino will be pissed if she's late. That girl wanted to ask her something. Whatever it is, Sakura has no clue.

"Hai, Ebisu-sensei?" Sakura answered ever politely.

The older man smiled and handed her a form "Can you deliver this to the president of the Karate club? That boy didn't fill it out correctly so they must repeat it." Ebisu-sensei finished with a long drawn out sigh.

Sakura nodded obediently and made her way to the Karate club dojo. Hopefully Ino wouldn't be too angry for waiting a couple of minutes.

Sakura quietly entered the dojo, eyes zeroing in to the blond prankster currently teaching the correct form to defend to one of the club members. She walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned so fast (probably too surprised) that he had almost tackled her but stopped when he almost collided her. Sakura's eyes widened but softened at Naruto's furious apology and just waved the form in front of his face all the while wearing her own little smirk.

"Now, now Naruto, apology accepted. So stop bowing repeatedly, it's not that you hurt me or anything." Sakura said, and then hummed in approval when Naruto stopped his bout of 'I'm sorry'. Waving the form in front of his face again, Naruto snatched it from her hands and then his expression turned into a grimace. Giving the form to his vice-president Lee, Naruto turned to Sakura (who was amusing herself by watching the first years practice) to give his thanks.

"Sakura-chan! Thanks a bunch." Naruto grinned while his hands were at the back of his head giving him that laidback effect. Sakura just smiled in return and turned to go back to the classroom, _'Ino will kill me for sure… I'm already late and I could already feel her waves. Irritated waves.'_ Sakura mulled.

Before she reached the exit of the dojo though, Naruto stopped her. He grabbed her elbows gently and turned her around to face him. Sakura could feel he was nervous and tense, of what? She didn't know. He shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his head (a nervous tick he couldn't really remove of). Sakura was about to ask him what's wrong but finally, he opened his mouth to say something. "Sakura-chan, today… today let's walk home together."

Looking at him strangely, Sakura replied "But we always walk home together, why ask?" She was clearly puzzled at Naruto's behavior.

He just grinned sheepishly and said, "But today is different, Sakura-chan. I wanna tell you something."

Looking at him skeptically, Sakura shrugged and blushed a little "I have something to tell you too, anyway. I'm just in the classroom so just go there after practice, okay?"

If it's possible, Naruto's grin grew wider. "Sure, Sakura-chan."

…

…

They were childhood friends, best friends even. They've been inseparable since he chased away the boys who made fun of her forehead. Not that he thought there's anything wrong with it. Instead, Naruto found it adorable, that's what he told her after he came back from chasing those mean boys away saying something about traps and pissing on them. Ever since then, she's been like an older sister to him. Someone has to be mature enough for the both of them.

That was probably why Sakura never thought of confessing her feelings. Yep, you heard that right; Haruno Sakura _has_ feelings for her prankster best friend. She was just afraid that it'll ruin their longtime friendship. They were best friends, yes, but she felt that they were teetering on the line between more than friends but less than lovers. And often times, Sakura's mind will wander on the 'what if's' of their strange relationship. Especially now that Naruto was showing signs that he cares, wants more even.

It was probably the lingering touches, the way he would reach for her hands and held it, the way he would smile at her during the morning whenever they would walk to school together or probably even the way he would ask her to accompany him to eat ramen at Ichiraku. Whatever it is, Sakura knew that Naruto being simply his usual self was making her fall deeper. Seriously, she should ask him to stop but she couldn't. All she could do now was to hopelessly fall deeper… and probably confess. Yeah, she should do that.

Sakura sighed as the throbbing of an oncoming headache momentarily made her space out at what her friend Ino was saying. She instantly focused to the loud blonde again knowing that if she didn't listen for the first time, Ino would repeat it with more details and gusto the second time.

"Sooooo… Are you two dating yet?" Ino said as she leaned to Sakura's table. Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's baffled face. Sakura's face clearly has a 'Who?' expression written all over it so it was Ino's civil duty to point it out to her ever clueless best friend. "Why, Naruto of course!" She almost, _almost_ threw her hands up because of Sakura's naivety.

Sakura's eyes widened so fast that if one was not looking at the right and exact time (which thankfully, Ino was), they wouldn't have seen it. And then as instantaneous as her initial reaction was, it was replaced by a dry look, "How many times I shall hear those words, I wonder?" She asked rhetorically.

Ino just gave her a deadpanned look, obviously not letting her best friend get away by her apathetic act. She may look uninterested but Ino knows how much she loves Naruto. She just couldn't understand on why she wouldn't confess to him already. "You know, if you just tell him already then people won't ask if you two are together yet." Ino said as a matter-of fact.

Sakura just shrugged and was about to reply to Ino's comment when the door opened and speak of the devil, lo-and-behold Uzumaki Naruto entered the almost vacant classroom.

He grinned that grin that made her ears go red and asked "Sakura-chan, you ready yet?" Ino snuck a glance at the two and slyly nudged Sakura at the ribs. Sakura leveled Ino a stern scowl but muttered something so soft only Ino could possibly have heard for she's beside Sakura "Oh well, wish me luck."

She then rounded a winning smile at Naruto's eagerness. She lifted her bag which was promptly taken from her hands by Naruto. She casted him a puzzled glance but deemed his odd behavior as gentlemanly.

Both bid Ino a short goodbye. Ino on the other hand was slyly rubbing her hands together and taking great effort not to laugh maniacally. It seems like there will be a new couple tomorrow. Oooh, she can't wait to start the gossip circle now.

When Sakura turned to look back at Ino before they left the room, the poor girl saw her friend turned into a vicious woman who silently cackles while rubbing her hands. And all Sakura could think about is how crazy Ino could be when she's one of those moods. Sakura visibly shivered.

…

…

It started out just fine. It was just like every other walk the two of them had. What was different today though was she was contemplating on confessing her feelings to him. It's weird and she kinda felt giddy. And nervous, she was definitely nervous. That feeling where she wanted to hurl her stomachs contents (Ew) and run away so far, far away from him. But Sakura was convinced she could do it. She's prepared, she could do this. "Naruto, that thing I want to tell you about…" She trailed of. Naruto glanced at her curiously.

They stopped at the empty side walk. This was where they will part ways. The stop lights colored green. She faced him, determination and bravery shining within the depths of her emerald orbs. But even with all of the mental pep talk and self-encouragement she had, when Sakura saw his blue orbs the color of Midsummer Day's sky, her knees buckled and her throat went dry. So instead of her true feelings, what went out of Sakura's mouth was "I guess I'll tell you tomorrow." Sakura balked, she couldn't do it. Damn her cowardice. Tomorrow, she'll definitely tell him tomorrow.

Sakura started to cross the road when the light turned red. Naruto who stayed rooted at his spot started to reach out when Sakura was a few steps from him, "Sakura-chan, I – "

Sakura turned around just in time to catch his words, but his voice was drowned by the screeching of tires. She turned to the noise and saw a car at a break-neck speed nearing her. Her eyes widened and she knows that if she didn't move, she will die here. _'Damn legs, move!'_ But Sakura was petrified on the spot, couldn't move and her breathe held awaiting the impact. Before the car made an impact on her though, Sakura felt someone pulled her to an embrace meant to protect her but only able to partially do so.

When she opened her eyes, the intense pain was too much. Her mind was groggy, her vision blurred and she could feel something sticky running down her head. She could also hear voices, albeit on her state she couldn't really discern it. It was more like murmured and broken sentences.

" – Saw him protect her."

"Ambulance! Call one!"

"with all those blood - … … … - probably dead."

"Oi! His pulse… … -weak"

"Oh my God!"

Her eyes traveled from one point to another trying to focus on anything. The faces were blurred, the voices indiscernible and the pounding on her head was too much. Sakura groaned and whimpered. Her eyes rolled to the side and the she saw _him. _She felt the tears streaming down her face when she saw his form. Too much blood. Too much red. _'Get back inside his body! Don't flow out! Please… please stop flowing.' _She pleaded silently, her tears and choked sob too much for her battered and weak body. She tried to hold on, to just look at him, wishing and praying inside her mind to please spare him and let him live.

"No." She choked. "N-Naru… to." She sobbed pitifully. With voice no more than a whisper, Sakura pleaded, "P-please… save h-him."

And then everything went black. _'I'm sorry…'_

…

…

…

"… _Couldn't understand why she's still not awake though…"_

"_What the hell! Wake up, damn it!"_

"… _All we can do now is wait."_

"_Please… open your eyes."_

…

…

…

"Sakura! Wake-up!"

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of her mother calling her name. She gasped when some of the lingering fragment of her dream stayed, _'Dream…? It was all just a dream?' _She asked herself, a bit relieved that it was not true. The ringing of her alarm clock that states it's already fifteen minutes pass six was being drowned by her mother's incessant shouting. She glanced at the still ringing alarm '… _July 5, 2011'_ Sakura frowned… _'weird.'_ she thought. Shrugging all of the peculiarity off, Sakura snuggled to her soft pillows, _'Five more minutes.'_ She yawned.

"If you don't wake up and start getting ready, you'll be late!" Sakura gave a startled yelp.

Sakura lifted her head. Groaning, she stepped out from her very comfortable bed and made her way to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed from her pajamas to her school's uniform. Looking at the clock for the first time (or was it?) that day, Sakura's eyes grew wide in alarm when she saw the time. _'Damn it! It's that late already?'_

Taking her backpack and immediately scampering to make her way to the door, Sakura trudged her way down to the kitchen noisily but her steps faltered. 'Why… Why does it feel like I've done this before?' Her contemplation was cut short when her mother called for her again.

"Sakura!"

Shrugging the feeling again, Sakura made it to the kitchen. She grabbed a toast and kissed her mother on her cheeks.

Her mother was suppressing her chuckles. Sakura stared at her mother while she ate her toast on a sedate pace. The older Haruno followed her daughter towards the door to bid her a goodbye. "Naruto was waiting for you outside so that you both could come to school together, by the way."

Sakura paused, _'waiting? He should have left earlier and not wait for me…'_ Sakura knew that this must have happened before. She looked back at her mother, confusion registered on her face.

Misreading her daughter's expression, Haruno Mebuki finally released a few chuckles "I already told him to go on ahead. But you know how that boy could be so stubborn when he sets his mind to something." The older Haruno shrugged and then frowned when her daughter stared at her blankly. Sakura looked like she was so deep in thought, her stare so far away. Tsking at her daughter's unresponsiveness, Mebuki shoved her a little, "Now what are you doing making a young man wait? You made the both of you late as it is. Go on, shoo."

Feeling that she must have looked weird, Sakura straightened out her act so she wouldn't worry her mother. _'It's just a dream… It's probably like one of those precognitive dreams.'_ Sakura reasoned out inside her head.

Sakura grumbled "We still have thirty minutes left." at her mother and opened the door. Her mother, she noticed (_like last time_), followed her all the way to the gate. Somehow, Sakura knew that her mother followed her out to tease her. Opening the gate, Sakura saw Naruto leaning on the opposite wall, "Naruto! I'm so sorry!" She crossed the way jogging a bit. When she was finally in front of him, a yawn (probably from exhaustion) escaped her lips.

"Sakura-chan, you could at least cover that yawn." Naruto snickered at Sakura. Finally feeling comfortable now that she had a vague explanation of this weird thing, Sakura playfully punched his shoulders and stuck her tongue out. "Very mature, good morning to you too" Naruto said.

Sakura playfully scowled and fell in to their easy banter, "Meh, you're one to talk, as if you know anything about maturity… and good morning." Sakura cheekily smiled but her smile still has the lingering bewilderment. Naruto noticed and his face adapted a worried look. He was about to retort but Sakura's mom interrupted him.

"Thank you again, Naruto-kun." The older woman smiled but there's a mischievous glint on her eyes. "By the way, are you two dating yet?" She smirked at the reaction of the two teenagers. _'Oh, how fun it is to mess with these two'_ Mebuki thought sadistically.

"Eh?" They both said simultaneously. Sakura's eyes were so wide and her mouth fell open it was comical. However Sakura's surprise was not because of what her mother implied. It was so much like her dream that it stunned her. Naruto's ears and face were so red; Mebuki began to worry for the boy's circulation and for her daughter's surprised and… is that troubled look?

"M-Mom! Stop it!" Sakura said, her face burning. She was embarrassed how childish and sadistic her mother could be. Naruto was shuffling his feet.

Mebuki chuckled at the two. She faked a sob while wiping imaginary tears with her handkerchief, "My daughter… is all grown up. Oh, I remember the days she clings to me. And now, look at her, already mature." The older woman sighed, "Why do they grow up so fast?"

Sakura grumbled at her mother's teasing. But that feeling of her heart dropping to her stomach was still there. Sakura didn't give it much thought. _'It was just a dream after all.'_ Snatching Naruto's arm, she began to drag him towards their school. "We're going to be late. See you later!" She shouted. When they were far enough from her mother's watchful eyes, Sakura released Naruto's arm. But instead of releasing it completely, Naruto reached out and held her hands. Not as startled as she would have felt if she didn't know it before it will happen, Sakura looked up and saw Naruto's wide grin.

Squeezing her hands a little, Naruto's eyes twinkled with mischief. Without giving Sakura any signal (Not that she needed any, she knew what he will do), Naruto made a mad dash towards the school, laughing and still holding hands. When they finally reached the gates (and still has a lot of time to spare) a panting Sakura, who unfortunately forgot how fast they ran in her dreams, cast a glare at the still grinning Naruto, "You're mean." She decided.

"Oh yes I am, But look, we made it in time Sakura-chan." Naruto snickered. Sakura didn't know if that feeling of her heart in her stomach will go away with how things were going so far.

…

…

"Haruno-san" She knew it. Someone will call her for an errand. Everything was going as how she remembered in her dream so she knew that when she turn around, it was the sight of the sunglasses-wearing teacher that will greet her face.

"Hai, Ebisu-sensei?" Sakura answered ever politely.

The older man smiled and handed her a form "Can you deliver this to the president of the Karate club? That boy didn't fill it out correctly so they must repeat it." Ebisu-sensei finished with a long drawn out sigh.

Sakura nodded obediently and made her way to the Karate club dojo. This day was really weird for her. She probably just needs some more sleep. Before disappearing around the corner, Sakura turned back to Ebisu-sensei. She did not do this in her dream, so maybe… maybe…

"Ebisu-sensei! Wait!" Sakura called. Just to be sure, she needed to ask this.

Ebisu-sensei turned around, "Yes, Haruno-san?"

Sakura's eyes held a slightly confused look "What day is it today?"

Ebisu-sensei leveled an amused look at Sakura, "I believe its July 5, Haruno-san. Is that all?"

Numbly nodding her head, Sakura gave her teacher a weak smile and made her way to the school's dojo.

Sakura quietly entered the dojo, eyes zeroing in to the blond prankster currently teaching the correct form to defend to one of the club members. _'This is so weird…'_ She walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned so fast (probably too surprised) that he had almost tackled her but stopped when he almost collided her. She already knew that this will happen but still, Sakura's eyes widened at how fast he could be. It immediately softened at Naruto's furious apology though.

"Don't worry Naruto, you didn't hurt me, see? So stop bowing repeatedly" Sakura said, and then hummed in approval when Naruto stopped his bout of 'I'm sorry'. Waving the form in front of his face, Naruto snatched it from her hands and then his expression turned into a grimace. Sakura chuckled. It was kinda funny to see him in his cute grimace. Giving the form to his vice-president Lee, Naruto turned to Sakura to give his thanks.

"Sakura-chan! Thanks a bunch." Naruto grinned while his hands were at the back of his head giving him that laidback effect. Sakura just smiled in return and turned to go back to the classroom. If she remembered it right, Ino was in the classroom waiting for her so that she could ask her about her love life.

Before she reached the exit of the dojo though, predictably (on her part) Naruto stopped her. He grabbed her elbows gently and turned her around to face him. Sakura could feel he was nervous and tense, of what? She didn't know. But based from that dream… it's something important. She couldn't remember it though.

He shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his head (a nervous tick he couldn't really remove of). Sakura was about to ask him what's wrong but finally, he opened his mouth to say something. "Sakura-chan, today… today let's walk home together."

Looking at him strangely (for she knew she did that), Sakura replied "But we always walk home together, why ask?" She was clearly puzzled at Naruto's behavior.

He just grinned sheepishly and said, "But today is different, Sakura-chan. I wanna tell you something."

Looking at him skeptically, Sakura shrugged and blushed a little "I have something to tell you too, anyway. I'm just in the classroom so just go there after practice, okay?"

If it's possible, Naruto's grin grew wider. "Sure, Sakura-chan."

…

…

Damn… whether it was her dreams or reality, Ino could still induce a headache from her just from her incessant chatter…

Sakura sighed as the throbbing of what she's sure as the mother of all headaches momentarily made her space out at what her friend Ino was saying. She instantly focused to the loud blonde again knowing that if she didn't listen for the first time, Ino would repeat it with more details and gusto the second time. _'This déjà vu is really irritating'_ Sakura thought.

"Sooooo… Are you two dating yet?" Ino (again, predictable on her part) said as she leaned on Sakura's table. Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's baffled face. Sakura supposed it was her clueless face that made Ino roll her eyes.

"Why, Naruto of course!" She almost, _almost_ threw her hands up because of Sakura's naivety. Knowing what may happen is really starting to be funny for Sakura… especially if it could grate Ino's nerves.

Schooling her face to a dry look, "How many times I shall hear those words, I wonder?" She asked rhetorically.

Ino just gave her a deadpanned look, obviously not letting her best friend get away by her apathetic act. Ino has this determined and stubborn look on her face. _'Uh-oh'_ Sakura thought. "You know, if you just tell him already then people won't ask if you two are together yet." Ino said as a matter-of fact.

Sakura just shrugged, relieved that her knight-in shining armor will come to the rescue, and was about to reply to Ino's comment when the door opened and speak of the devil, lo-and-behold Uzumaki Naruto entered the almost vacant classroom.

He grinned that grin that made her ears go red and asked "Sakura-chan, you ready yet?" Ino snuck a glance at the two and slyly nudged Sakura at the ribs. Leveling Ino a stern scowl, Sakura muttered "Oh well, wish me luck."

She then rounded a winning smile at Naruto's eagerness. She lifted her bag which was promptly taken from her hands by Naruto, she casted him an amused glance. _'Really… that dream was so accurate.'_

Both bid Ino a short goodbye. Sakura knew that if she turned around, she will see something that might scar and change her view of her best girl friend. But still, Sakura visibly shivered.

…

…

Up until that point, Sakura's day was very much like her dream up until the littlest of details. That was why it shocked Sakura a little when as she and Naruto were walking back home, she couldn't recall anything else. It was like everything vanished and she couldn't hold on to the dream. But she knew… she knew that this was where she will confess that she loves him. What happened after? She didn't know. The memories from her dream were getting muddled. Sakura guessed that she will never know what may happen if she didn't try.

Breathing deeply, Sakura opened her mouth "Naruto, that thing I want to tell you about…" She trailed of. Naruto glanced at her curiously.

They stopped at the empty side walk. This was where they will part ways. The familiar stop lights colored green. She faced him, determination and bravery shining within the depths of her emerald orbs.

"Naruto, I –" Sakura stopped when she felt an abrupt pain that felt like eating and tearing her from inside out. Tears almost slipped out from her eyes. She saw Naruto reach out to her from her peripheral vision. When Sakura saw his blue orbs the color of Midsummer Day's sky, her knees buckled and her throat went dry.

"I…" She paused. The pain was ripping her insides, "I-I lo –" The agony was still there but now no voice came out from her mouth. Naruo's brow was creased, anxiety etched on his handsome face. "I… I guess I'll tell you tomorrow." Sakura balked, the pain stopped. Why? Why did it stopped?

Sakura turned and started to cross the road when the light turned red. Naruto who stayed rooted at his spot started to reach out when Sakura was a few steps from him, "Sakura-chan, I – "

Sakura turned around just in time to catch his words, but his voice was drowned by the screeching of tires.

…

…

…

"Sakura! Wake-up!"

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of her mother calling her name. The ringing of her alarm clock that states it's already fifteen minutes pass six was being drowned by her mother's incessant shouting. She glanced at the still ringing alarm '… _July 5, 2011'_ Sakura frowned… _'huh?'_ she thought. Shrugging all of the peculiarity off, Sakura yawned.

"If you don't wake up and start getting ready, you'll be late!" Sakura looked around the room.

She stepped out from her very comfortable bed and made her way to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed from her pajamas to her school's uniform. Looking at the calendar at her wall which was marked July 5, Sakura started to feel the panic welling up from the inside.

Taking her backpack and scampering to make her way to the door, Sakura trudged her way down to the kitchen noisily but her steps faltered. _'Why… Why was it the same day?' _Her contemplation was cut short when her mother called for her again.

"Sakura!"

Sakura made it to the kitchen. She could feel herself fall deeper in hysteria. She was afraid that this was a sign of being crazy, _'Was she going to be crazy?'_ She didn't know. She grabbed a toast and kissed her mother on her cheeks.

Her mother was suppressing her chuckles (like last time). Sakura stared at her mother, not really in the mood to eat anything. Noticing her daughter's mood, Mebuki gently asked, "Are you okay, Sakura?" She dumbly nodded. Sakura stood up and made her way to the door knowing that her mother will follow her. The older Haruno followed her daughter towards the door to bid her a goodbye. "Naruto was waiting for you outside so that you both could come to school together, by the way."

Sakura knew that this must have happened before. She's not hallucinating, damn it. She looked back at her mother, confusion and a bit of panic registered on her face.

Misunderstanding her daughter's expression, Haruno Mebuki finally released a few chuckles "I already told him to go on ahead. But you know how that boy could be so stubborn when he sets his mind to something." The older Haruno shrugged and then frowned when her daughter stared at her blankly. Sakura looked like she was so deep in thought, her stare so far away. _'It really is the same…' _She thought.

Tsking at her daughter's unresponsiveness, Mebuki shoved her a little, "Now what are you doing making a young man wait? You made the both of you late as it is. Go on, shoo."

Sakura grumbled "We still have thirty minutes left." at her mother and opened the door. Her mother, she noticed (_like last time_), followed her all the way to the gate. Opening the gate and not really caring that her mother will tease her after a few moments, Sakura walked towards Naruto who was leaning on the opposite wall, "Naruto, I'm so sorry." She crossed the way jogging a bit. When she was finally in front of him, Sakura looked at Naruto. His feature and gait still the same. It at least brought some familiarity to her.

"Sakura-chan good morning." Naruto grinned.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled but her smile still has the lingering perplexity. Naruto noticed and his face adapted a worried look. He was about to ask what was wrong but Sakura's mom interrupted him.

"Thank you again, Naruto-kun." The older woman smiled but there's a mischievous glint on her eyes that Sakura knew all too well. "By the way, are you two dating yet?" She smirked at the reaction of the two teenagers. _'Oh, how fun it is to mess with these two'_ Mebuki thought sadistically.

"Eh?" They both said simultaneously. Sakura's eyes were so wide. Naruto's ears and face were so red; Mebuki began to worry for the boy's circulation and for her daughter's surprised and… is that troubled look?

"M-Mom! Stop it!" Sakura said, her face burning. She was embarrassed how childish and sadistic her mother could be. Naruto was shuffling his feet.

Mebuki chuckled at the two. She faked a sob while wiping imaginary tears with her handkerchief, "My daughter… is all grown up. Oh, I remember the days she clings to me. And now, look at her, already mature." The older woman sighed, "Why do they grow up so fast?"

Sakura grumbled at her mother's teasing. The feeling of dread and panic still there. Snatching Naruto's arm, she began to drag him towards their school. "We're going to be late. See you later!" She shouted. When they were far enough from her mother's watchful eyes, Sakura released Naruto's arm. And just like last time instead of releasing it completely, Naruto reached out and held her hands. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto's wide grin. At least his smiles were comforting. He may not know what's happening for she's the only one who noticed the time loop but at she still has Naruto's smiles. Sakura knows it's more than enough.

Squeezing her hands a little, Naruto's eyes twinkled with mischief. Without giving Sakura any signal (Not that she needed any, she knew what he will do), Naruto made a mad dash towards the school, laughing and still holding hands. When they finally reached the gates (and still has a lot of time to spare) a panting Sakura decided "You're mean."

"Oh yes I am, But look, we made it in time Sakura-chan." Naruto snickered.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. She had no clue on what made things happen as they were. All she knew was that she was somehow trapped on a time loop. Even so, her feelings for Naruto never changed. It was still there and Sakura could only discern that her feelings were only growing stronger. Even if yesterday was a dream, her feelings haven't changed even a tiny bit.

…

…

It went on for a long time. Being stuck on this time loop, that is. She already lost count a long time ago. Every day, Sakura would wake up on the fifth of July with her mother's screaming for her to wake up. And every day, her memories will stop to that sound of screeching tires.

Whenever she would think pass that sound of screeching tires, Sakura would feel intense gut wrenching pain. It was the same with confessing her feelings. Every time she would resolve herself to confess, the pain would render her speechless not until she backed out and say "I guess I'll tell you tomorrow." It was like a magic word that would lift up the pain that consumed her within her chest. She wanted to voice her feelings out, wanted it to reach him… but if it was not the pain, and then it was her voice that would fail her.

Sakura grew frustrated with it all that she eventually gave up and accepted things as they were.

'_Really? What was so bad with this life? Naruto was here, always smiling, always by her side.'_ Sakura couldn't really ask for more. Even though time has stopped, her love for Naruto continued to grow.

But… But would she really be happy? Like this place, where everything stopped and suspended on July 5, could she accept that nothing will change? That even if her feelings continues to grow, well up until her heart was so full, nothing will ever change on their relationship? _'I… I don't want that.'_ Sakura thought.

They stopped at the empty side walk. This was where they will part ways. The familiar stop lights colored green. She faced him like always, determination and bravery shining within the depths of her emerald orbs before it would be dulled by the pain confessing to him will bring. "Naruto, I –" Sakura stopped when she felt an abrupt pain that felt like eating and tearing her from inside out. Tears almost slipped out from her eyes.

The feelings she wanted to convey were right at the tip of her tongue, all she needed was to voice it out to continue moving forward. "I'm- I'm in love –" Sakura paused, the sound of screeching tires distracted her, she turned around and like a dream saw another her standing with Naruto.

She was like a by passer or a spectator. And like torture or her very own personal hell, she saw herself utter those words "I guess I'll tell you tomorrow." She saw herself cross the street. She saw Naruto started to follow her, hands stretched out saying something that this time Sakura caught clearly, "Sakura-chan, I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened with his words and she immediately seek out the other Sakura's eyes. The other Sakura was distracted from the oncoming car at break neck speed, too afraid to move from her spot. She saw Naruto ran and embraced her to protect her.

…

…

Sakura closed her eyes, now she remembered. Tears streaming down her face, grief starting to enclose her heart and have a firm grip to it, Sakura now understood.

She had chosen to stop. It was she who never wanted to go forward. She made this dream-like world where July 5 repeated everyday… because she was afraid of waking up. Somewhere, outside of this world she created, the real her was asleep. She was afraid of waking up to a world where there was no Naruto. She was afraid facing a day without him by her side. In order to run away from reality, she continued to dream. It was a nice dream while it lasted.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Naruto's midsummer day's blue eyes look at her with concern. She wiped some of the tears away "That day… if I told you what I really felt, would this painful and guilty feeling exist?" The Naruto in front of her didn't answer, he just smiled sadly.

Sakura continued, "It's no use… Even if I relived this day a hundred, a thousand times, even if I go back to those happy times, I won't be able to truly smile. Because, Naruto… Naruto, you-you won't be coming b-back to me." Sakura's tears were falling uncontrollably, "B-because you died protecting me. I'm sorry!" Sakura was beyond sad and frustrated. She knew that he would never blame her but Sakura felt that she was at fault. The regret of that day will forever be in her. If she didn't thought of foolish things like breaking their friendship, what would have happened? If she didn't left her confession for tomorrow, what would have happened? If she didn't turn her tail and if she wasn't so much of a coward, what would have happened? She should have confessed. But there's no use dwelling on what if's… all she could do now is to face and move forward.

Naruto reached out and caressed her face. Sakura looked up and stared at his eyes. He grinned and brushed her tears away, "You wouldn't run away again, right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled and held the hand on her cheeks. It was time to go. Both of them knew that. "Yeah…" She paused. The hand she held was starting to vanish, starting to be transparent; she tried desperately to hold tighter, longer. "I- I never had the chance to tell you," Sakura said in a rush "But I really, _really_, really love you." She sobbed some more.

Naruto smiled and lowered his face. Their lips met. He kissed her oh so tenderly and oh so briefly, "I love you too." He then smiled some more before truly vanishing before her eyes.

"_Time to wake up now, Sakura-chan."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

'_Beep.'_

'_Beep.'_

'_Beep.' 'Beep.'_

'_Beep.' 'Beep.' 'Beep.'_

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She woke up to the sound of machines, a ventilator to help her breathe, and the sterile smell of what she deemed as the hospital. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted of the bland white ceiling of her room. She slowly sat up and tried to block the rays of light slipping in from the slightly opened curtain. She noticed that her wounds (or what she expect of where her wounds should be) were gone. What day is it today?

She heard voices and turned to the door of her room. It opened and a kind looking nurse with black hair entered the room. She was talking to someone outside. She hasn't noticed her yet. When the unknown woman turned to her after closing the door, surprise was the first thing that registered to their face. She immediately scrambled to be by her side to check her vitals and such.

"Haruno-san, my name is Shizune. You're at the hospital right now. How are you feeling right now? Is there anything that hurts?" Shizune said, worry etched in her face.

Sakura looked around her bewildered. "The date… What is the date today?" Her voice cracked from unused. She looked at the nurse desperately.

Shizune smiled, "It's the sixth of July. A year after your accident, Haruno-san." The poor girl looked up at her. And then like a veil being cast aside, Sakura desperately asked for one thing that was more important than anything else right now, "Na-Naruto…?" She rounded on her, "The boy with me? Where is he?" She asked, pleading with her eyes to tell her immediately.

Shizune's face registered surprise, "Oh, he's no longer here." She said.

When she heard those words, the ringing on her ears never stopped. It was like all the blood was on her head. She felt dizzy. Shizune was saying something more… something about getting him and the doctor? Sakura didn't care. _'I should've known.'_ Sakura thought, tears streaming down her eyes. _'yet… yet I still hoped…'_ Sakura really hoped that when she woke up, he was here, smiling at her _'Even just once, I wanted to tell him clearly…'_ Sakura covered her face.

With voice muffled with her hands, she voiced out for the first time "Naruto… I love you."

…

…

He was walking down the hall from his recent escapade on the hospital's canteen and was about to go back to her room when he heard the commotion. He was already used to the commotion here in the hospital. After all, he was the center of one a year ago.

A year ago, he almost lost her. If he have not protected her and at least took some brunt of the impact, she wouldn't have survived. That was what the doctors said. In exchange though, she was asleep, never to wake up. That was what the doctor said too. He never really believed that one. A lot of people believed he would never survive that time too, but here he was now, alive and pranking.

'_She will wake up'_, he resolutely believed in her. His Sakura-chan would never give up without a fight. That's how she was ever since then. Stubborn like a mule. He chuckled at the memory of her smiling and pouting face. He really missed her so much.

As he neared her room, the commotion grew louder. Worry replaced his wistful mood when he saw Shizune ran out of the Sakura's room. Worry ate his insides more and escalated to the point where he was afraid of what Shizune will say. Hopefully, it would not be bad news.

It only took one sentence from Shizune "She woke up!" for Naruto to dash all the way to her room.

He slammed the door opened and there she was, hands in her face shielding it from something he didn't know. Relief was the first thing he felt followed by happiness. He was glad, oh so very glad. She's awake… really awake. He saw her shoulders tremble, heard her almost silent sobs and then she said the words he almost thought he would never ever hear from her lips forever.

"Naruto… I love you."

When it sunk in his disarrayed mind, Naruto dashed to her form and enveloped her to a tight embrace. He chanted her name like a mantra and thanked every God he could think of, "Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan, thank goodness you're awake!"

…

…

"Is this… a dream?" Sakura couldn't help but blurting it out.

After she said her feelings out loud, Sakura felt reassured. Reassured that at least her feelings were voiced out, a proof that it was real. And then, when she least expected it, a yellow and orange blur slammed and embraced her. She tilted her face to see what or who it was. Blonde locks… whisker-like marks on his cheeks, the smell of grasses and mint… and then she saw his blue eyes. She choked a sob, "H-how?"

Naruto released her from his embrace briefly, "I survived the accident, Sakura-chan." He smiled sunnily, full of life, so much like before.

Sakura felt her tears fall. She was beyond happy, really, absolutely happy. She threw herself at him for a hug. "Naruto… Naruto…I love you, I love you" She repeated like a broken record.

Naruto on the other hand, chuckled. Every words she said, every time she said his name he would kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, "I love you so much more." He started to lower his face; Sakura smiled at him and met him halfway.

They both dived in for a long overdue kiss, the start of the many. Now that she was awake, now that his waiting was finished, now that they, together, could finally step forward.

…

…

…

**終わり**

…

…

…

**AN:** First of all, this story was inspired by the manga Katakoi by Nanri Jun and Kagerou Days by Hatsune Miku. _And yes, dear readers, I know that I promised an update of my other stories a few days ago._ But I'm afraid I caught the flu and was still recovering nowadays. To top it all, I still have to go to school (even if this freaking headache is killing me) because my damn university has long exams almost every day. Anyway, don't worry I'm mostly okay now.

I uploaded this fic because all others are not ready to be released yet. _I admit this one was unedited yet. So, don't be surprised if you see a lot of grammatical errors. _ A reviewer of mine said (in a slightly rude tone, *really hate words like FYI*) that I need a beta, anyone who could fit the bill?

**Sooo… Another one-shot done. **What do you think?

**Questions you might ask:**

**Sakura's coma: **After the accident, Sakura suffered coma not only because of the accident but also because her body felt like giving up. She broke down because she saw Naruto (almost, for she did not know that time) die because of her. I myself would find it traumatic and would probably have a nervous breakdown. And since she loved Naruto the experience was most likely more traumatic.

**Why was July 5 on a seemingly time loop or on repeat:** Because July 5 was the day of the accident. Sakura's subconsciously picked the day where she was happiest but was also one that would be filled with guilt and regret. It was like her mind's way of punishing her for being a coward and not expressing her feelings earlier. Self-punishment and guilt trip, lol.

**The painful feeling whenever she tried to confess:** Again the painful feeling is like a reminder and a representation of the thing that she will never have - Naruto's love. Her love will never be reciprocated because she had never had the chance to voice hers out.

**Why she didn't remember the accident:** Her mind kinda blocked all of the memories after that screeching noise of the tires.

**Why she thought Naruto was dead:** The last of her memories were of him lying on a pavement bleeding all his worth and of people thinking he would still die with or without medical intervention. With those in mind, who would even think that he would survive?

**The italics before the first repeat:** Those are voices of people around her in the real world. One of them was Tsunade, and the one who's angry and pleading was Naruto.

**How come she woke up:** Sakura woke up by accepting that her life should move on. She couldn't dwell on the past forever. By admitting so, you accept the fact that just like everyone else you should move forward. By admitting and accepting, you heal. And by healing, Sakura's regrets and guilt slowly dissipated. It's not clinical, yes, but this story was fiction, so deal with it.

**Sakura's mother:** I used the name from Road to Ninja.

**Naruto:** He survived but he of course, had injuries. He stayed by Sakura's side ever since he recovered. That's why he was close to the staffs of the hospital.

**What happens after:** I don't know, lol. You want a sequel?

Please read my other NaruSaku fics: _Difficult Love, Long Distance Love Affair, Pierrot, Words of Love, My Lovely Person and Of Film Girl and Lenses_

I would love to hear from you. **Please read and review and thank you for giving your time to read this fic. **And please, no flames. Please be patient with me. Next update will be tomorrow or Friday.

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
